Colossor Awakes
is the 14th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Synopsis Moral Teela: "I love running at this time of day." He-Man: "Yeah, me too. Makes me feel close to nature." Teela: "The best part is that it's wonderful exercise." He-Man: "It's the best. Of course, one should check with a doctor before doing any heavy exercise." Teela: "Right, and then start off just a little each day." He-Man: "I sure wish we could tell that to everybody." Teela: "I think we just did." He-Man: "We did?" Teela: "See for your self." He-Man: "Remember, be good to your body and it'll be good to you." Teela: "Well said, He-Man. Now, I'll race you to the tree!" He-Man: "Okay!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Ram Man (non-speaking role) *Sorceress *Stratos *Teela *Zoar Allies *King Randor *Royal Guards *Queen Marlena Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Panthor *Skeletor *Evil-Lyn Villains *Colossor Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos **Royal Palace *Snake Mountain Vehicles *Attak Trak *Collector *Sky-Sled *War-Sled *Wind Raider Creatures *Swamp Bat Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn, the Sorceress and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Stratos, Colossor and Wind Raider computer Behind the Scenes *Script was approved December 10, 1982 and final script revision was done July 12, 1983. *In the original script the plot was even more complicated. ** The Sorceress used a magic mirror to show He-Man and Teela where the Fire Jewels were located. ** He-Man, Teela and Battle Cat traversed the geyser field from A Friend in Need but the Attak Trak was damaged in the process, forcing them to ride Battle Cat the rest of the way. ** He-Man encountered a large snake that guarded the Fire Jewles inside the Volcano. ** All the while shots of the setting sun would indicate the race against time. ** In the finale, He-Man deflects Skeletor's final attack in the Collector, thereby turning Skeletor to stone and destroying the vehicle. *This is one of the few times Skeletor refers to himself as 'Master of the Universe'. However, an unused script revision requested the line to be changed to 'soon to be Master of the Universe'. *This is one of the three stories edited into the direct-to-video movie 'The Greatest Adventures of All' which had a special premiere at Mann's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles. The other two adventures being Diamond Ray of Disappearance & Teela's Quest. Continuity *The Star Wars inspired chess game will appear again in Ordeal in the Darklands & The Gamesman. *The statue of the lion that comes to life uses the design and movements of Jad-Bal-Ja from Filmation's Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle series. *The animated sequence of He-Man catching Man-At-Arms is reused for a scene of him catching the Sorceress in To Save Skeletor. *A background image of the Ancient temple ruins was reused as a view-screen shot of Eternos in ruins as seen in Daimar the Demon. *The Sorceress laboratory inside one of Grayskull's towers will be seen again in Evilseed & Valley of Power. *The animated sequence of He-Man ripping open the side of the Collector would be reanimated for a sequence in One for All. *The animation of Beast Man running into frame and cracking his whip previously appeared in Evil-Lyn's Plot. *The location of Colossor's ruins will be reused in One for All and will be seen again as Dark Mountain in Origin of the Sorceress. *The shot of Skeletor's shocked expression was used again in Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere. *Background elements of Colossor's ruins were reused for the village of Calash in House of Shokoti Part 1. *The shot of Skeletor charging towards He-Man was previously used in Disappearing Act. *The close-up of He-Man running was first seen in The Curse of the Spellstone. *The animated sequence of Teela running that is seen in the moral segment will be used again in Trouble in Arcadia and during the moral segment of Island of Fear. *The close-up of the control levers aboard the Collector will be used again as Skeletor's Energy Transport Lever in Return of Evil, including the same background. Errors *The skull on top of the Havoc Staff is too small when Skeletor first enters the Collector. *Skeletor contacts Evil-Lyn on the view-screen of the Collector and she informs him that He-Man has visited Castle Grayskull and is now looking for the Fire Jewels, two things she has no way of knowing about. *The stalactite that He-Man grabs to escape from the lava flow is much smaller when he pulls it down and suddenly enormous in the next. *The top of the Sorceress' headdress is colored orange instead of white by mistake when she's turns the fire-jewels into a ray-fuser. *The Heroic Warriors have never seen the Collector before as they have no idea Skeletor is behind it's attack. But when they create a Ray Fuser in the Sorceress' laboratory He-Man knows all about the working of the two rays in the Collector's cockpit. *After Skeletor pushes Beast Man out of his way during the skirmish with He-Man inside the Collector, there is an awkward shot of Skeletor holding on to Beast Man. What is more, Skeletor suddenly wears an uncolored wristband on his left arm. *Skeletor orders Beast Man to fly the Collector to Grayskull instead of Snake Mountain. But after their on-board fight with He-Man, the Collector first attacks the Royal Palace once again. *When Orko floats up to Colossor's head, his eye is missing and there is a moon shaped symbol on his nose. He remains this way until he topples over, then his eye is back and the symbol on his nose is gone again. *When the living stone statue Colossor crumbles apart, it sounds like moaning steel rather than rocks cracking. *After He-Man frees himself from the rubble of Colossor, all the Heroic Wariors cheer and He-Man appears to be cheering his own actions the loudest. *All the people who have been turned into stone by the Collector are lined up in the Royal courtyard so they can be turned back before sundown, except for the poor farmer who must still be standing petrified in his field. *After Man-At-Arms has been changed back to flesh and blood, his midriff is colored orange instead of green. Gallery Colossor 01.jpg Colossor 02.jpg Colossor 03.gif Colossor 04.jpg Colossor 05.jpg Colossor 06.jpg Colossor 07.jpg Colossor 08.jpg Colossor 09.jpg Colossor 10.jpg Colossor 11.jpg Colossor 12.jpg Colossor 13.jpg Colossor 14.jpg Colossor 15.jpg External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #014 - "Colossor Awakes" *Birthday Blog #8 - Debut of the Collector. *FILMATION FEBRUARY - DAY: 19 *FILMATION ART: Collector viewscreen. *FILMATION FEBRUARY - DAY: 2 *How tall is Ram Man? Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes